


Mortal Kombat: Redemption

by BouncyOrb



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-MK11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: After Kronika's plans for the New Era were thwarted, the realms hoped they would finally find peace. However, the ressurection of an old enemy, hidden since the time merger, has brought the realms together again in the name of peace and justice.





	Mortal Kombat: Redemption

Outworld was dry. There was no moisture in the air. That’s what Kuai Liang hated the most about being in Outworld. They tell him cryomancy was created in Outworld. They must have used up all the water in the realm, he would respond. He’d only been there a handful of times in his life, and always for a fight. He hoped this time would be different.

The Kahn’s Palace was an awful place. Even with Shao Kahn dethroned it held a threatening air over everybody inside it. It was more populated now, which helped to make a less oppressive atmosphere. Outworlders were welcome to see the Kahn whenever they needed to. Kuai Liang thought that was a foolish policy. He disapproved of many of Kitana Kahn’s policies. But he was not an Outworlder, so he didn’t care much to create change. All of the Tarkatans and Osh-Tekk and Shokan walking about the main hall of the palace ignored him as he made his way up the very long stairway to the throne room. It was a long enough walk for him to consider leaving without asking for help. He couldn’t leave now, had to get help.

The throne itself was much too large for Kitana, and it was the only thing in the empty room next to the two smaller seats at her sides. Kotal, formerly Kotal Kahn, and Jade, the Kahn’s personal guard. Kotal’s relinquishing of the throne was unexpected, especially since his spine was healed. Kotal was respected as Outworld’s Kahn, but Kitana Kahn hasn’t yet had the chance to earn Kuai Liang’s respect. She swore to be fair and merciful, but he feared that Shao Kahn’s influence on her ran too deep. Kotal watched him with a relaxed confidence of somebody who believed he was the strongest in the room.

Jade sat differently in her seat. While Kotal was trying to convey strength, Jade looked as if she knew she didn’t have to. Her reputation as Outworld’s fiercest warrior preceded her since her days serving Shao Kahn. Her staff was leaning against her chair to let any visitors know that she was at the ready. Kuai Liang hoped she wouldn’t need to use it today, but he was unsure. This new Kahn and her court made him uneasy,. He didn’t know what to expect from any of them, but he hoped they would help him.

“Sub-Zero.” Kitana Kahn already spoke with a Kahn’s authority. “What brings you to my throne room?”

“I am here on the behalf of Earthrealm.” He held a fist to his chest and bowed to the Kahn, begrudgingly. “I come to warn you of a threat to your realm, and to ask for your help in eliminating him.”

“Him?” Kotal asked, leaning forward.

“Quan Chi.” The name stung Kuai Liang as he said it. “He has been resurrected in Earthrealm by Kronika’s time merger. The Special Forces have detected energy from the Netherrealm somewhere in the realm.”

“That’s impossible.” Kitana Kahn tried not to show fear in her voice. “If Quan Chi was indeed brought back with the time merger, why would he hide while his allies fight for Kronika?”

“Because he is a weak-willed coward.” Kotal interjected. “He fights for nothing but his own survival.”

“Then we will make sure he loses that fight.” Jade said, reassuringly. “Sub-Zero, do you know where he is?”

“Not yet. But Commander Cage is tracking the energy of his hellish magic.”

“What can they tell from these energy readings?” Jade asked. “Are we sure it is from the Netherrealm?”

“We don’t know much for sure, but wherever Quan Chi is hiding, there is a massive collection of Netherrealm energy. It is very likely that he has been gathering strength by bringing Netherrealm demons to Earthrealm.”

“That’s a lot to assume from a few simple computer readings.” Kotal commented.

“What do you ask of Outworld?” Kitana asked.

“Commander Cage has devised a plan. Her Special Forces will combine their strength with that of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, and they will lead an attack on Quan Chi’s demon army. Meanwhile, she will personally lead a strike team to find and kill Quan Chi.” He waited to see if Kitana Kahn was actually listening. He couldn’t tell if she was, damn Outworlders. “Earthrealm requires the aid of Outworld’s warriors.”

“My Kahn,” Kotal said, “he comes with nothing but empty claims of danger. We have our own problems to deal with before we send aid to Earthrealm.”

“I know this, Kotal.” Kitana Kahn answered.

“Shao Kahn’s followers are the immediate threat, and they must be treated with the appropriate urgency.”

“Kotal!” Kitana shouted. She looked back to Kuai Liang. He had clearly heard something she didn’t want him to.

“Shao Kahn?” he tensed up at the mention of his name. “I thought Shao Kahn had been dealt with by your own hand, Kitana.”

“Kitana Kahn, Earthrealmer.” Kotal corrected.

“I dethroned my fa-” she caught herself. “I dethroned him but I did not kill him.”

“Why not?” Kuai Liang asked, demanding an answer from the Kahn.

“Who are you to question the Kahn of Outworld?” Kitana Kahn said. She interrupted Kotal who was about to say the same thing, meanwhile Jade simply rested her hand on her staff. “You come here, to my realm, to my throne room, you ask for my help, and you have the sheer arrogance to critique the way I handle my throne?”

Kuai Liang knew the answer to all of these, but he was too stubborn, or perhaps indeed arrogant, to take back what he said. He stood silent and waited for some kind of response from somebody else in the room. The Kahn and her court would not speak, however, and so he had no choice but to press the matter.

“You claim to act in the name of mercy or peace, but you let a threat like your father live.”

“He is not my father!” Kitana lashed out, shooting up from her throne to scream at Kuai Liang. She stood there panting, she immediately recognized the immaturity of her outburst. “Shao Kahn was not my father.” she reiterated, more calmly, as she took her seat. “I will not kill as recklessly as he did. I will not show power through violence, but through unity. I will be a better Kahn than he ever was, and I will make sure he lives to know this.”

“I see. I have misjudged you, Kitana Kahn.” he said. Kitana had a satisfied smirk on her face until he continued. “I thought you an incompetent leader. But I see now that you are merely spiteful and vindictive.”

“You dare!” Kotal stood and Jade followed suit.

“You are more like your father than you realize, Kitana Kahn.” Kuai Liang spoke with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. He had forgotten he was here for her help. When he remembered, he convinced himself that any help from her wouldn’t be worth the effort. Kitana sat still, her gaze as sharp as her fan blades, while her advisors stood ready to fight for their Kahn’s honor. Kuai Liang stood ready as well, not one to back away from a fight even if he knew he couldn’t take all of them. For a moment, he thought of Hanzo.

“You have disrespected me in my own throne room, Kuai Liang.” Kitana tried her best to sound unaffected. It almost worked. “And yet, you still ask for my help.”

He didn’t respond.

“As I told you, I will not retaliate with violence. Not in the way Shao Kahn would have.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. He probably shouldn’t have.

“Jade.” Kitana Kahn motioned towards Kuai Liang. Jade stepped down from her seat and stood in front of Kuai Liang without a word. Kitana looked to him again, he hadn’t even acknowledged Jade. “I will present you will a trial by kombat.”

“What is this?” Kotal asked. Kitana Kahn ignored him.

“If you defeat my bodyguard in kombat, your transgressions will be forgotten and you may leave with my blessing. If you are beaten, then you will have paid for your dishonorable behavior, and you may leave with my blessing.”

“But without your help.” Kuai Liang added.

“I am a merciful Kahn, not a foolish one.” He strained to keep his remark to himself. “Do you accept, Sub-Zero?”

He looked at Kitana, sure she would keep her word. Leaving here in one piece would be a gift, but he knew he needed to return with something. He looked at Jade, waiting patiently for him to give his answer. She would probably attack him anyway if he refused.

“A trial by kombat.” he remarked. “You may make a great Kahn after all. I accept.”

He took a deep breath and prepared for a fight.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea, Sub-Zero?” Jade said, walking around him. “You could just go home and save yourself the embarrassment.”

“Your Kahn seems to think I owe her an apology.” He said, not moving but turning to face Jade as she walked. “And I cannot leave here without her blessing even if I wanted to.”

“Very well.” she said, then stood with her staff readied. “Your move.”

Sub-Zero was not very familiar with Outworld fighting styles, and even more unfamiliar with Jade herself. He wondered if she knew this as he charged in with a running kick. She blocked but was pushed back by the force of the impact. With some distance between them now, Jade threw a boomerang. Sub-Zero reacted just in time, sliding forward into her with his ice, knocking her legs out from under her and sending her to the floor. She quickly stood up with a huff.

Jade dragged her staff in an arc across the ground, sending a spark of energy across the ground at Sub-Zero. He crouched down and blocked it, and he jumped over the second spark that she sent at him. Before his jumping kick could connect, Jade swung her staff over her head and slammed it into him, slamming him into the ground, and then swinging again to catch him as he bounced off the ground. As Sub-Zero finally settled on the warm stone floor of the throne room, he could hear Kotal laughing to himself. He stood and saw Jade standing at the ready. If anything, her skill was understated, he thought.

Sub-Zero took a step back and launched a barrage of icicles at Jade. Before they could hit, though, she called upon her magic and his attack passed right through her as if she were not there at all. He was getting frustrated now. He dashed in with a flurry of punches, all blocked by Jade as if it were nothing but an annoyance. He reached out to grab her, but she ducked under him and with another mighty swing of her staff, sent Sub-Zero airborne. She kept him in the air with another boomerang, this time hitting him in the gut, then she juggled him some more with some quick jabs of her staff, finally finishing her attack by charging him with a sliding kick, then teleporting to his back and slamming her staff into him. Sub-Zero was sent flying, scraping his way across the throne room floor until he stopped near the foot of the Kahn herself.

“Well done, Sub-Zero.” Kitana Kahn said, patronizingly. “You lasted a full fifteen seconds longer than any of Jade’s challengers before you. You should be proud.”

“If you will not help me, Kahn,” he strained from the effort of getting back to his feet, “then do not waste my time with a petty show of force.” Kuai Liang started on his way back towards the staircase back down. He was restraining himself from warning her of Quan Chi’s threat to all realms when Jade called out to him.

“Cryomancer.” she said with as calm a voice as ever. Despite himself, he stopped and turned to her. “I will aid you.”

“Jade!” Kotal exclaimed. “He is beaten.”

“And our Kahn’s honor has been defended. Now I must defend her people.” She turned to Kitana. “Kuai Liang is right, Quan Chi poses a threat to Outworld as much as he does Earthrealm. I request your permission to aid in their efforts to eliminate him.” Jade knelt down in front of her Kahn, her friend.

“Jade…” Kitana said with concern in her voice. Jade did not look up at her like she hoped she would. “Very well. For Outworld and her people, you will help Earthrealm defeat Quan Chi once and for all.”

“Kitana, do you really believe we can afford-”

“Kitana Kahn, Kotal.” she corrected. “Jade and the Earthrealmers will make short work of the sorcerer. I trust you can keep the peace for at least that long, can’t you?”

Kotal muttered an affirmation and slumped back into his seat. Jade walked to Kuai Liang and offered him a handshake. Still holding his side, he reached out with his other hand and accepted it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kuai Liang.”

“The same to you, Jade.” He gave a cursory bow to Kitana Kahn as he headed down the many steps of Outworld’s throne room with Jade at his side. “We will meet with Commander Cage once we reach Earthrealm.”

“Do you think her plan will succeed?”

“It will.” Kuai Liang answered. “I will make sure of it, or die trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning this to be a longer fic than I've ever done before, and this is only the beginning. I'm new to the MK fandom but I'm super excited to see how you all like this!


End file.
